Choromatsu
Choromatsu Matsuno '(松野チョロ松 ''Matsuno Choromatsu) ''is a character in the series 'Osomatsu-kun. He is one of the sextuplets, often seen acting as Osomatsu's partner in troublemaking.. His name derives from that of an Edo-era nickname used for fast-running and foolish children, along with the onomatopoeia チョロチョロ (chorochoro, to rush). Although his place in the order of the sextuplets was ambiguous and not of importance in early media, he is established as the third-eldest in recent works, most notably his counterpart in the 2015-2018 spinoff Osomatsu-san. Overview Next to Osomatsu, Choromatsu is one of the other brothers to quickly be distinguished in the original work. His mouthy, take-charge nature and desire to assert himself as an individual among the pack characterize him early on, along with him becoming known as the one most often by his eldest brother's side. Personality & Characteristics Child (-kun) Appearance There is little if nothing to distinguish Choromatsu from the other five brothers. However, the Takeshobo reprints of the manga assigned him green as a color, with a cover of the latter showing his uniform shirt as that instead of blue. This color carries over to his adult counterpart in ''-san'', though the April Fools' redesign of the website opted to depict the younger Choromatsu as being associated with yellow. Personality As a child, Choromatsu is described as "quick to judge and quick to flee." He is the fastest among the six, and good at sports where his agility is required. But he is also a high boaster of himself, and can have a short, fiery temper and a dry side, not showing much consideration towards his other brothers' thoughts and well-being and having more priority about results. Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "I Want a Handsome Face!" (いかした顔になりたいよ), eBookJapan. Osomatsu-kun volume 34, "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" (40年後のおそ松くん), eBookJapan. He gets along particularly well with Osomatsu, and the two often cause mischief together, but there can sometimes be a power-struggle and rivalry between them if Osomatsu tries to sabotage the others Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる), eBookJapan. or if Choromatsu wishes to get ahead. However, the two can make up rather easily in such occasions. Whereas the other four brothers may be less name-dropped or distinguished later on, Choromatsu is pretty much more defined than them if only due to his association with his leader. Out of the brothers, he has an average amount of money saved (40 yen in one instance Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Osomatsu Inc." (おそ松株式会社), eBookJapan., 200 in another Osomatsu-kun volume 11, "Students at a Boarding House Get Lazy" (下宿の学生がめんどうみるよ), eBookJapan. )even if he can be as foolish as his leader. In one instance when Osomatsu let himself be adopted out by a rich couple, Choromatsu grew mad with power and took it upon himself to be the dominant one of the family, whipping his brothers and attempting to do the same to his father. This was undone when Osomatsu returned and reclaimed his dominance''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 6, "A 50,000 Yen Allowance" (こづかい毎日五万円), eBookJapan.. There are certain occasions where it seems Choromatsu would love nothing more than to doze off Osomatsu-kun volume 2, "We Have Our Own Rooms" (われらにへやを), eBookJapan. Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "It's All Fine Until You Take Off His Hat" (帽子をとったらはいそれまでよ), eBookJapan., which can lead to him being quite unreliable in certain situations''Osomatsu-kun'' volume 4, "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ), eBookJapan.. He also can be shown to be flustered and awkward with some spotlight put on him Osomatsu-kun volume 16, "It's the Spring Comedian Search" (春だスまんざいやるだス), eBookJapan.. In other events, he may wind up quite unlucky, such as being urinated on by an elephant while in the African safari Osomatsu-kun volume 21, "The Great Search for Chibita in South Africa" (チビ太ーザン　アフリカ大捜索, eBookJapan.. In the 80s run, he tries to greedily expect Totoko to be his girlfriend too when wanting a love fortune from Chibita, only to become horrified when he's paired with a pushy and amorous ugly girl and tries to reject her, futilely wishing for Totoko to be his love instead Osomatsu-kun volume 32, "The Pika Pika Prophet" (ピッカピッカの予言者), eBookJapan.. Early on, Iyami mistakes his name as being Chocomatsu Osomatsu-kun volume 4, "Send Away that Unpleasant Iyami!" (いじわるイヤミをおっぱらえ), eBookJapan.. When licked by a scientist, it is said that he tastes "salty". Osomatsu-kun volume 3, "An Animal Experiment Using the Sextuplets" (六つ子をつかって動物実験), eBookJapan. Teenager (-san movie) Appearance By his second year of high school, Choromatsu began to wear a pair of thick glasses in an attempt to look smart and studious (a gag that can occasionally be seen with his adult self as well), and stopped being seen with cowlicks in his hair. However, these glasses and his own clumsiness would lead to him tripping. His posture and movements are much more stiff by age 18 as well. This Choromatsu can be seen wearing the usual Akatsuka High blazer and pants. Personality The teenage Choromatsu, in an attempt to affect a more responsible personality, began acting as more of a teacher's pet but being visibly forced and obnoxious to any adults around him. Even though this one may act like he is the smartest of the group, he still gets horrifically poor grades because he doesn't actually study but instead hide erotic magazines within his textbooks to read during class. Though some of this behavior has changed and evolved to his adulthood, his eventual overall path is set in place when his adult self gives him a pep talk about responsibility. Adult (-san) Appearance The adult Choromatsu in this series is shown to have smaller pupils, no cowlicks in his hair (aside from animation errors), and a triangular down-turned mouth. He often wears green-themed clothing, and can be seen to wear a dress shirt beneath his hoodies. Personality Choromatsu is arguably the most logical of the six Matsuno brothers (so he thinks to himself), and quite possibly be the only one truly concerned that they don't have jobs. He is the prominent straight man among his brothers. He often considers himself to be the most mature, going so far as to suggest that he should be the eldest brother and the one in charge, not Osomatsu. However, his biggest weakness is cute girls, particularly Nyaa and Totoko, in the presence in which he fawns over. He is, however, not a particularly crafty or secretive person, and is not good at hiding his thoughts or emotions. He tends to overthink things. In the commentary in episode 12, Osomatsu and Totoko remark about his serious and straight man nature not being his "true personality", and this is unveiled more throughout the show as his obvious insecurity and bluffing indicates a "rising" self-consciousness that only aggravates anyone around him that can see through such empty statements. Any attempts or times he will actually appear to follow through on his words will also be torpedoed by the status quo's existence or other extenuating circumstances which will lead him back to his usual gloating, complacent NEET path. Despite his apparent idol otaku nature, this would only extend as far as to the idols themselves, with Choromatsu confessing to Ichimatsu he has no actual interest in the music and only wants to fantasize over the girls. He is shown to still be somewhat interested with sexual magazines and other items from his high school days, going as far as to look up a doll's skirt for a peek at her panties. Relationships Osomatsu As children (-kun) They are the most prominent duo in the manga, totaling at least over 30 confirmed appearances and possibly other instances where both their names weren't marked down. Choromatsu often goes right along with Osomatsu's plans, though their first outright duo interaction had him refuse to work with Osomatsu at first due to the fact his leader had gotten them all into the bind with the bully Yotaichi. Choromatsu also fled Osomatsu's retaliation in "A 50,000 Yen Allowance", fleeing home after he'd returned to take back his rightful place- only for Choromatsu to come back in tears as he missed his family. The two also show some competition and strain in the "40 Years" story, where Choromatsu alters Osomatsu's orienteering map after learning his leader has attempted to get him and the others lost with the intent to kill. Choromatsu later proudly claims (after being called out on his trickery by another brother) that the only problem was ever Osomatsu. Despite this, Choromatsu is then shown to have been growth-stunted and remaining physically at the age of 10 at the end of the story. He is stuck saying his name and chanting the alphabet in katakana, having been implied to have lost his mind in the 40 years that Osomatsu's been missing (remaining in a barely responsive state of shock even as the older Osomatsu makes it back home). Featured chapters (manga): * "Everyone Hates Osomatsu" (おそ松ばかりがなぜきらわれる, official debut of the duo) * "A Large and Dispirited Circus" (ショボクレ大サーカス) * "The Great March of 101 Mice" (101ぴきネズミ大行進) * "If You Can Do it Perfect, You're a Ninja" (バッチリとまればあなたも忍者) * "Let's See the Troubles of Young People Together" (みんなで若のめんどうみよう) * "Me Doll is a Nasty Doll" (ミーの人形はいやみな人形) * "Chibita the Billionaire" (チビ太は億万長者) * "A 50,000 Yen Allowance" (こづかい毎日五万円) * "Chibita and the Mean Park" (チビ太のいじわる公園) * "A Nasty Fishing Moat of Iyami Fish" (いやみなつり堀　いやみなさかな)- * "Prince Chibil's Tokyo Holiday" (チビル王子の東京の休日) * "A Samurai's Thousand Tribulations" (旅のしばいは侍千びき) * "Chibita Wants a Brother" (チビ太はほしいおにいさん) * "A Seaside Tummy Song" '(おなかがうたう浜辺のうた) * '"Chibita's Lover, Butako-chan" (チビ太の恋人　ブタ子ちゃん) * "Chibita! Be a Child of Dekapan!" (チビ太！デカパンの子どもになれ) * "I Can Help Out Perfectly" (ばっちりおてつだいします) * "Traveling Abroad to an Endurance Contest" (がまん大会で外国旅行) * "Building a Dog's Apartment" (おイヌのアパートつくるだス) * "Leave the Babysitting to the Dog" (るす番はイヌにまかせろ) * "Getting Rich through Nanmaida" (ナンマイダ―でひともうけ) * "What's Inside These Gifts?" (お中元のなかみはなんである?) * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば) * "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" (チビ太の金庫やぶり) * "The Monthly Salary Was Lost" (月給おとせばくろうするぜ) * "We Saw an Onibaba at the Ski Lodge" (雪のお宿にオニババ出たよ) * "Take Me to the Golden Fountain" (金のおフロにはいってちょ) * "Unpleasant Word Play" (いやしいことばあそび) * "Bacteria Counterattack" (バイキングの逆襲) * "The Sextuplets vs. the Great Gang of Japan" (六つ子対大ニッポンギャング) * "Captain Mom" (キャプテンかあちゃん) * "Invaders Invade Again" (またまたインベーダー来襲) * "There Are Two Extra People, and That's Just Right!?" (ふたり多くてちょうどいい!?) * "Osomatsu-kun after 40 Years" (40年後のおそ松くん) Featured episodes (1966): * 1A * 2A * 11A * 19A, 19B * 33B * 42 * 50A * 51A Featured episodes (1988): * 5 * 6 * 11 * 14 * 17 * 24 * 26 * 37 * 40 * 41 * 45 * 46 * 48 * 51 * 54 * 58 * 59 * 62 * 64 * 70 * 72 * 74 * 84 * 86 Karamatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "I Won't Lose to the Sextuplets!" (六つ子なんかにまけないぞ)- Karamatsu attempts to pass the duty of the race to Choromatsu, but finds that he's busy sleeping in a boat. * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- Choromatsu passes the babysitting duty to Karamatsu. * "Chibikyu-san and Tonchikurabe" (チビ休さんとトンチくらべ)- Choromatsu gets upset at Karamatsu's poor throwing skills. * "Welcome to Chibita's Fish Shop" (こんちわチビ太のさかな屋さん)- Choromatsu attempts to mimic a cat, but is caught and blames Karamatsu for why Chibita found him. * "Osomatsu Western Oden Duel" (おそ松ウェスタンおでんの決闘)- Sheriff Choromatsu greets Sheriff Karamatsu, who's busy reading an "Osomatsu-kun" manga at his desk. * "Traveling to an Evil Town in a Busted-up Car" (ポンコツカー悪の町へゆく)- The two try to mimic cats as a distraction. Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 1 (Choromatsu wants more food, but Karamatsu tells him there's no more. The two later fight over rice, and then a side dish) * 10 (Karamatsu mistakes the sick Osomatsu for Choromatsu; the trio of Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, and Choromatsu later throw the Shinigami as a "home run" for their dad to hit) * 28 (Karamatsu notices how Choromatsu slept through Iyami wrecking the tent) * 32 (Karamatsu holds up sushi, confusing Choromatsu. Choromatsu later cuts Karamatsu's time with Kumiko short because it's time to switch) * 48 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu in being disgusted by Iyami's smelly sock) * 64 (Karamatsu makes light of Choromatsu having to use the bathroom) Ichimatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "Chibita's Head is the Best in the World" (チビ太のおつむは世界一) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 6 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu; both of these two boys later pull Iyami's mustache) * 7 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu; Ichimatsu and Choromatsu later discover their towels hanging up) * 10 (Karamatsu, Ichimatsu, and Choromatsu throw the Shinigami as a "home run" for their dad to hit) * 12 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu at the start) * 14 (heard fighting each other in the background after Karamatsu and Todomatsu) * 15 (as part of a singing trio with Jyushimatsu, attempting to entertain Iyami) * 20 (as part of a trio with Jyushimatsu, discovering Chibita's mosquito pool) * 32 (Choromatsu scolds Ichimatsu for touching Totoko's foot) * 46 (the two search for Chibita in an air vent) * 48 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu, attempting to clean Iyami's temple) * 68 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu, angered that Iyami scammed them about mollusk shells) Jyushimatsu As children (-kun): * "This Heavy Weight of Chibita is Trouble" (チビ太のおもりはチビしいよ)- takes over babysitting from Jyushimatsu * "Look for the Cat with the Protruding Navel" (デベソのネコをさがせ)- They leave fish out to find a cat, but Chibita eats the fish. * "Try Tracing the Source of a Fight" (けんかのもとをたどってみれば)- Bullies and pushes Jyushimatsu around Featured chapters (manga): Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 7 (as part of a trio with Ichimatsu, angered over their missing milk) * 15 (as part of a singing trio with Ichimatsu) * 20 (in pain from mosquitoes, in Chibita's imagination sequence of the mosquito attack. Later seen as part of a trio with Ichimatsu, in discovering the mosquito pool) * 32 (shoved out of the way by Choromatsu, for trying to get close to Totoko with his workbook) * 39 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu, attempting to deliver soba) * 48 (as part of a trio with Karamatsu, disgusted over Iyami's smelly sock. Later seen as part of a trio with Osomatsu, attempting to hit the temple participant over the head with papers) * 71 (as part of a trio with Todomatsu to support their mom; these two are later shown commenting on the rival trio's smell, and then telling them to shut up) Todomatsu As children (-kun): Featured chapters (manga): * "Attack! The Wild Cat Strategy" (とつげきーっ！ノラネコ作戦) Featured episodes (1966): Featured episodes (1988): * 20 (tell Osomatsu to hit the watermelon bomb) * 28 (Choromatsu passes responsibility of the can opener to Todomatsu) * 29 (Choromatsu hits Todomatsu in hopes of collecting insurance money from Iyami) * 32 (Choromatsu scolds Todomatsu for holding Totoko's hand) * 33 (Choromatsu and Todomatsu are seen playing catch at the circus) * 39 (as part of the soba delivery trio with Jyushimatsu) * 45 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu; Todomatsu is later taken out of the ski race in an accident) * 48 (cleaning the temple as part of a trio with Ichimatsu) * 52 (Choromatsu and Todomatsu ride a tank to fire at Iyami) * 53 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) * 58 (drag Osomatsu underwater so that Choromatsu can take his place) * 71 (as part of the "mom team" with Jyushimatsu) * 60 (Todomatsu keeps count of how Choromatsu keeps striking out at baseball) * 84 (as part of a trio with Osomatsu) History Osomatsu-kun (manga) "Osomatsu-kun Grows Up" A setting of Choromatsu as an adult is shown in this beer advertisement, with him at age 35 (25 years after -kun). He is depicted as a serious-looking police officer wearing a pair of glasses, and is in charge of directing traffic. It is because of this that he is blamed by Todomatsu for their father's death, as him stopping up traffic caused his condition to worsen. Although Osomatsu is pointedly specified as unmarried out of the six, Choromatsu's spousal situation is left to be guessed at. Foreign Names Note: Full names in other Southeast Asian dubs are listed in the Eastern standard order. Choromatsu appears with these names in dubbing and translations of the franchise outside of Japan. The renaming in Korea only applies to the -kun dub aired there; his name is retained in the -san dub aired in 2016. Portrayals Voice Acting Choromatsu was voiced in the 1966 series by Keiko Yamamoto, who also usually doubled for Karamatsu, but was also once voiced by Haruko Kitahama for a few lines in episode 10. Yamamoto would not reprise the role in Choromatsu's cameo in Toei's first Ataro adaptation in 1969, as she was already voicing the lead role of Ataro. Instead, Masako Nozawa voiced Choromatsu and the other five boys as a unit. For the 1988 series, Rica Matsumoto was near-consistently in the role of Choromatsu, save for brief occasions where Megumi Hayashibara would be providing his voice if Matsumoto was already voicing Ichimatsu or another character in the same scene. The episodes below are ones where Hayashibara's voice is heard in lines scripted for Choromatsu: * "Chibita the Safe-Cracker" '(Hayashibara doubled for Choromatsu and Todomatsu, due to Matsumoto covering Ichimatsu's line) * '"Friendship! Chibita and the Thief Cat" (Hayashibara doubled for Choromatsu and Todomatsu, due to Matsumoto covering Ichimatsu's lines early in the episode) * "Dad, Quit Smoking" '(Choromatsu is voiced by Matsumoto in most of the episode, but was covered for by Hayashibara for a brief "Huh?" in the sequence where the boys spy on their dad attempting to get cigarettes. This is due to the fact that Matsumoto had to voice Ichimatsu within the same stretch) * '"A Dinosaur Egg Omelette!" (Hayashibara took over Choromatsu during the scene of the sextuplets attempting to capture the baby dinosaur, due to the fact Matsumoto was cast for his grunting and vocal effects) This may be why Hayashibara is believed to have doubled as both Todomatsu and Choromatsu in the 2017 Pachislot Osomatsu-kun game, with Matsumoto seemingly unavailable. However, as there has been no confirmation on the voice cast for some sextuplets by any official source behind the game, it remains up in the air as to how true this assumption by fans would be (other than Mashiba and Matsui evidently reprising their roles). His Osomatsu-san incarnation is consistently voiced by Hiroshi Kamiya, no matter the age or appearance the character may take in his roles. Gallery Episode Appearances 1966 Anime Choromatsu/1966 Anime Episode Appearances 1988 Anime Choromatsu/1988 Anime Episode Appearances 2015 Anime Choromatsu/Osomatsu-san Episode Appearances References Trivia *Aside from the slang term of "Choromatsu", and chorochoro, he can also be associated with the word choroi (ちょろい), meaning simple/easy. *Like the other sextuplets and members of the Matsuno family, his surname was initially not set in place and had appeared early on as Yamano. By 1964, it would be set as Matsuno, along with his birthday of May 24th. Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Sextuplets